A radio frequency (RF) connector is an electrical connector designed to work at radio frequencies in the multi-megahertz range. Typically, RF connectors are used in a variety of applications, such as wireless telecommunications applications, including WiFi, CATV networks, PCS, radio, computer networks, test instruments and antenna devices.
CATV networks allow for the delivery of video and data to consumers and businesses. The network is typically HFC (hybrid fiber coaxial) and at least some portion for delivery to the premises is coaxial (copper-based). There are various devices in the networks, such as nodes, amplifiers, splitters, and other hardware known in the art that require connecting RF coaxial cables and connectors. There are two coaxial cable categories commonly used, i.e. flexible and hardline. Hardline connectors are typically used for longer runs on poles or for underground applications. These connectors typically interface with devices through a connector called a “KS Pin,” a “⅝-24,” or a “Stinger” connector because they feature a ⅝″-24 threaded coupling and have a protruding pin.
A limitation in current hardware is the KS Pin and how it is terminated to a PCB within network devices, Most KS Pins are shipped with oversized pin lengths to adapt to different hardware environments. When connecting to a device, the KS Pin is trimmed using common cutting tools and a length guide on the device. As the connector is mated to the device and the threads are properly tightened, the trimmed center pin passes into the device and through a contacting device called a pin seizure mechanism. This is a simple metal stub or block attached to the PCB with a through hole for the pin and a perpendicular threaded hole to accept a seizure screw. The screw is preassembled in the stub and the user tightens to a specified torque to clamp down on the pin. The clamping force creates the electrical connection.
The seizure mechanism is inherently poor at a low-loss transmission of RF, especially at higher frequencies. As result, as network frequencies increased, e.g. between 1200 and 1800 MHz, the connection provided by the seizure mechanism is a barrier to effective transmission. Further, the trimmed KS Pin itself provides connection challenges. First, the variable pin length can cause electrical or mechanical issues if it is not trimmed properly. If the pin is too long, it acts similarly to an RF antenna, increasing loss, and can contact another device component, causing mechanical damage. In addition, the pin is often trimmed with a common cable cutter, which can generate a chisel-like tip to the pin that can damage mating contacts.
There is a need in the market for a connector that can deliver faster data and improve video content with more choice and higher resolution. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that more effectively terminates the industry-standard KS Pin to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) internal to a network device.